


A blanket fort is all it takes (to admit I'm in love with you)

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek worries about Stiles and they end up in a blanket fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A blanket fort is all it takes (to admit I'm in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN THE WORD "BLANKET FORT" CAME IN IT. I imagined something really fluffy and domestic and well, this happened. It is also a lot longer than what I expected.

Stiles didn't text him at all that day. It's weird, Derek's got used to Stiles texting him every day, without exception. Stiles don't text him a lot, he just does it at least once every day, sometimes just before he goes to sleep, a little "Have a good day" or "I hate taking buses" or "I think I'm gotta eat chicken tonight", just to say 'Hey, I'm alive and so are you.'

Life is weird once you leave Beacon Hills and, surprise, discovers you don't need to save yourself from supernatural creatures. Sure, there's werewolves in about every town but it seems like the supernatural really is drawn to Beacon Hills and Derek's just happy to be out of it again, happy that his friends are too, even if they're not close like before. That's why Stiles texts him every day. Because they're far and Derek likes to think he misses him. He knows he misses Stiles, anyway.

Stiles didn't text him at all that day and it's weird. It's past midnight (so officially the next day) and Derek can't sleep because of that. He wonders if Stiles's fine, if he went back to Beacon Hills to see his dad and maybe he's dying and Derek can't help because he's at eight hours of Beacon Hills and, fuck.

Derek sends another text. It's the fifth he sends and at this point he almost hopes Stiles really is dying because if he isn't he better has a good reason to make him worry like this.

After half an hour, Derek takes his key and leaves his apartment.

Stiles lives at two hours of him, which, okay, isn't that far but it's not like when they lived in the same city and two hours is a lot when you're busy. He lives the closest to Derek and Scott had looked at him with knowing eyes when Derek had said where he was living, where he moved in a month after Stiles moved out.

Whatever. Stiles is the worst at keeping himself safe, it's normal Derek wants to be "close" to him. What if Stiles had chosen another Beacon Hills ? They couldn't possibly know that and being at two hours was the closest he could be to Stiles without him being suspicious.

Two hours can be turned into one when you drive quickly, and Derek just has the car to drive quickly. If Stiles's in danger, Derek might be just on time.

Derek arrives at Stiles' apartment and the lights are off. He wonders if this mean Stiles is out - his heart skips a beat, maybe two, as he thinks maybe, maybe he really is in danger- but then he sees Stiles' old jeep in the parking lot and Derek stops his car, gets out of it.

He considers knocking on the door, thinks maybe it would be better, but he uses his key instead. They all made keys for the others, they like that they can go to someone's apartment any time for any reasons.

The door makes no sound when it opens and Derek steps in. He listens to the sounds of the place, hears the low sound of a movie in what he guesses is the living room. He can smells Stiles but his scent is all weird, even if not afraid. It should reassure him but doesn't.

When Derek walks in the living room, there is a fort taking all the place in the living room. A fort. Made of blanket and pillows.

"Stiles ?" he calls him.

Stiles doesn't reply and Derek thinks he's asleep, but then one of the blanket moves and there's an opening and Stiles' head pops out of it. He looks tired and like he cried.

"Derek ?" Stiles whispers back. "What are you doing here ?"

"You didn't text," Derek simply says, hoping Stiles will get it.

Stiles frowns, seems to think. "Oh," he says finally when he does get it. "Sorry. Just. Today's been..." He lets out a sigh.

"Are you okay ?"

"Same as every year, man," Stiles almost laughs.

It hits Derek, suddenly, like a ton of brick. It's the anniversary of Claudia's death. Fuck. How did he forget that ? Of course Stiles would not think of texting him on that day.

"Sorry," Derek says. Not for the day it is, but for worrying, for coming all the way to Stiles' apartment. "I sent you texts and you didn't reply and I just... sorry, I didn't think at all."

"It's okay, man. Come on in," he almost smiles as he goes back into the fort.

Derek's eyebrows go up with surprise but he follows him, slides in the opening in the fort and discovers one of the best thing he ever saw since he was a young boy.

Stiles' fort is the greatest fort ever, way better than the one he used to make with Cora because it has a telly in it, where an old christmas movie is playing with the sound almost muted. Stiles actually brought his mattress in there and Derek wonders just how dedicated he was with this fort for doing this. There's a ton of pillows, way more pillows than a guy living alone in an apartment can own, and as much blanket and there's food and water and was Stiles going to spend a week in this ? He could live a week in this. There's even a lamp, which is the most ridiculous thing he saw in a blanket fort.

"That's impressive," Derek smiles, laying down next to where Stiles re-cocooned himself. He's all wrapped in a blanket and looks like a giant burritos, head popping out.

"Thanks. I didn't go to work today, just made this," Stiles smiles then. It's a bit of a smile, but Derek counts it anyway.

"I give it an A."

Stiles laughs, this time, actually laughs. "Just an A ? I'd give it an A+."

Derek laughs with him, reaches for a blanket to nest himself, too.

There's a silence where both of them watch the movie, then Stiles gets closer to Derek and whispers : "I'm glad you're here. 'M sorry I didn't text, my phone's in my coat's pocket."

"It's fine," Derek whispers back, looking down at Stiles and meeting his eyes. It is, now.

"I worried you," Stiles frowned. "It's not fine."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Derek insists.

"Well, I am." Stiles slips one of his hands out of his cocoon and reaches for Derek's, squeezes it lightly. "You know I don't text everyone like I do with you ? You seem to be the only one who needs to have a proof that I'm safe, like, every day."

"Maybe it's an alpha thing," the other muses. Even if he knows it's not true. It's a Stiles thing. It has always been.

"But not everyone texts you," Stiles counterattacks, sliding closer. "And you moved close to me on purpose. And you're here, because I didn't text you."

"What's your point, Stiles ?" Derek asks in a whisper. Stiles' eyes are the warmer he's ever seen, maybe because the lamp in the fort is right above their heads.

Stiles slides even closer, at the point where they're touching. "I know your secret, Derek Hale."

Derek can't help it, he freezes, not daring to do anything else.

When he sees Derek won't say anything, Stiles adds, close to his ear : "You want to sleep in my blanket fort."

Unfreezing in a small laugh, catching Stiles' shining eyes once again, Derek nods. "Yeah, I do."

And they do. They snuggle close, each in their own blankets. The blankets move, though, as they do, in their sleep. When they wake up the next morning, they are sharing the same one, and Stiles looks rested and well again. Derek hadn't slept that well in years.

Looks like putting your mattress in your blanket fort is pratical, after all, and more comfier.

When Derek arrives back at his own apartment, his cellphone rings in his pocket, announcing a message text. He can't help smiling when he sees Stiles' message. It takes him all he has to not go back at Stiles' apartment immediately.

_'Your actual secret : You love me. Mine : I love you, too. And I forgot to kiss you. Come back soon ?'_


End file.
